Storm
by StarShinobi
Summary: Oneshot of lost love and finding a purpose. Sad fic with a good ending. Based on the song 'Storm' by Lifehouse. DL and Danny-Flack friendship. *Song is not in the fic for those that hate that*


Storm

Inspired by the song Storm by Lifehouse

Dedicated to my best friend, Maggie, for giving me the strength to write and the support of my nerdy side.

* * *

Just a oneshot of lost love based on the song 'Storm' by Lifehouse. To get the true effect, listen to the song or have it play in the background when you're reading this. That is how I wrote it, just having the song repeating in the background, and I think it adds to this story.

Warning: Mentions of heinous crimes, lots of drama.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I just like to write about the show.

* * *

_And I will walk on water_

_And you will catch me if I fall_

_And I will get lost into your eyes_

_I know everything will be alright_

* * *

He had no idea how long he had been out side in the rain. He knew the others had left hours ago, as had the crew who covered the coffin, but he was unable to move. It hadn't quite hit him yet, he didn't want to accept what had happened. The others had tried to convince him to leave with them a long time ago, to get a drink in her honor, but his feet had grown roots and he would never leave her; he had promised.

The lightning flashed in the distance, causing the gloss on its smooth surface to turn from dark granite to the purist of white, that is, except for the engraved name. Tears began to flow down his paled face again, although he didn't know if they had ever really stopped. She wasn't gone; he was going to wake up soon.

The storm of emotions that had been accumulating in his body over the thirty-eight years of his life was finally starting to flood him, creating waves that pushed against his very consciousness, pushing for release. He knew he couldn't tread that ocean very long, he had been doing it for years, but then, just as he had been getting tired, she showed up and was his lifesaver. She kept his head above the water, never letting him drown in sorrow, but now she was gone, and so was his support. He had to tread again, but he was still tired. He could feel everything crashing into him, making him feel like he was drowning.

He just needed to see her; to just look into her eyes and know that she was still there to be his saving grace. This dream just had to end. He needed to wake up next to her. She could always brighten his day no matter how dark the storm clouds made it. He needed to see her!

It began to rain heavier, but he didn't care, his body was already so cold and so soaked that it didn't matter. The lightning became brighter accentuating the carved name even more than it had before. Each flash of lightning caused her name to jump at him, stabbing at his heart with every leap. It pushed him farther and farther towards believing that she was really dead. The name seemed to get larger with every burst, forcing itself into his mind…

_Flash…_lindsay ann messer

_Flash…_Lindsay Ann Messer

_Flash…_LINDSAY ANN MESSER

He looked at the last name and then to his left hand where the plain gold band wrapped around his ring finger. It had been five years, only five years since they got married. He had expected to be with her forever until that cursed day.

* * *

_They had been sitting at the table eating breakfast when he looked up at the clock. "Shit, I'm gonna be late for work!"_

"_Danny," she scolded, "what have I told you about that mouth?"_

_Danny gave her a smirk and rounded the table, leaning towards her. "Damn," he chuckled._

_Lindsay began to smile too. "You kiss your mother with that mouth."_

"_Not mine," he said before placing a gentle kiss on her lips._

_They pulled apart and she smiled. "I thought you said you were going to be late?"_

"_Late for what?" he said as he moved in for another kiss._

_Lindsay giggled and put her fingers on his approaching lips, stopping his advance. "For work, cowboy."_

"_But mom," he mock whined, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him, "I want to stay home and make cookies with you."_

"_I have to run some errands now that I have a day off, but if you're good at school today, we'll make _cookies_ later," she smiled as she pulled away and started placing their dishes in the sink._

"_You have been spending way too much time with me if you can turn that into a sexual reference," said Danny pulling her into him again. _

_She leaned in and planted another kiss onto his lips before pulling back and smiling. "Boom," she said quietly. _

"_Alright, wise-ass."_

"_Get going before Mac sends a search party after you," she said giving him one last kiss. He headed toward the door before Lindsay called after him. "Hey, the weatherman said there might be rain today, so don't forget your jacket."_

"_Thanks, love," he said grabbing it off the back of the office chair. "I didn't even think about it this morning."_

"_Well then even better because your cell is still in its pocket."_

_Danny dug through the pockets and wouldn't you know it, there was his cell. "What would I do without you there to catch me, Linds?"_

"_Fall flat on your face," she giggled. "Now go before you're so late you lose your job."_

"_Alright, I love you."_

"_Love you, too."_

_Danny opened the front door and called, "So about making those cookies later, that's a promise, right?"_

"_Go!" she yelled with a giggle before he closed the door and left for work._

* * *

If he had only known that would be the last time he saw her alive he would have forced her to let him stay home, or at least he would have lingered a little longer; told her he loved her one last time.

If he could just see those beautiful eyes again, everything would be ok. Those beautiful chocolate eyes surrounded by that hair of golden brown.

He fell to his knees, into the mud and water that surrounded her fresh grave and cried. He had lost her. He had promised he would always protect her and he had lost her. If he had been there, he could have stopped this from happening to her.

* * *

"_Danny?" said Mac knocking on the office door that he and Lindsay shared. They both had laughed when they had changed her name on the door so it read 'office of Detective Messer and Detective Messer.' He had laughed even harder when, on their five year anniversary, Flack had scraped 'and Detective Messer' off of the door and replaced it with 'x 2.'_

"_Danny, we got a new DB on 23__rd__. Can you and Flack take it for now? I'll send Hawks over when he gets here."_

"_Sure, Mac, not a problem," he said grabbing his kit and meeting Flack by the elevators. They drove to the crime scene, talking about the basketball game the night before. _

"_So, what do ya know about the vic?" he asked as they exited the car._

"_Nothin," he said. "First officer said that it's a woman, probably in her thirties. Preliminary report says there are signs of sexual assault and multiple stab wounds."_

"_Welcome to New York," said Danny as they ducked under the yellow tape. _

_The pair walked down the dirty alleyway. As they walked, all they could see of the body was the legs sticking out from behind a dumpster and a pile of cardboard. "How didn't people see this happening?" asked Flack. "This is a busy shopping street; at least fifty people have walked by since we got here."_

"_Like I said, welcome to New York," said Danny, checking the ground as they walked. "Poor girl could have been crawling out of the alley and into the street and people would have just stepped over her."_

"_Harsh."_

"_You're tellin' me. Hey," said Danny, "who called this in anyway?"_

"_Teenager was practicing his aim with rats and a BB gun when he saw her legs. When he saw she was dead, he called in."_

_The new M.E. stood up from the still concealed body and walked over to the pair. She took off her gloves and offered her hand to the detectives. "Hi, my name is Katharine James, your new M.E."_

"_Hi, I'm Danny Messer and this is Don Flack," said Danny, shaking her hand. "Takin' over for Sid?"_

"_My first day," she smiled. "His promotion opened up a new position. I hear I have some big shoes to fill."_

"_So, what we got, Kate," asked Flack, giving her a smile._

_She blushed and smiled back. She turned to show them the location of the body and Danny gave him a slight elbow to the ribs. "Don't waste any time, do ya?"_

"_Hey," said Flack, "for your information, I am happily attached to my fiancé right now."_

"_I saw that smile you gave her," chuckled Danny, "you find her attractive."_

"_I'm taken, Danny, not dead."_

_The two continued to laugh at the fact that the two party boys were finally settling down when Danny rounded the dumpster and his eyes fell on their victim. He stopped dead in his tracks right in front of Flack, blocking his path, and felt his blood run cold. _No, _he thought. _This isn't right.

"_Yo, Messer, you alright?" said Don, trying to see the victim around his friend._

"_The victim was obviously sexually assaulted, possibly raped more than once by the look of it," said Kate._

Stop, please don't tell me this!_ Danny screamed in his head, but he was unable to get his lips to move and say it._

"_There must have been more than one because there are two types of stab wounds on her body, I counted sixteen visible stab wounds."_

"_Danny, what they hell?" said Flack as he tried to push by his frozen friend. He was, however, unable to in the small alley._

"_L-Lindsay?" he stammered, feeling the cold tears that had turned his body numb well in his eyes._

"_What?" asked Flack, finally pushing past Danny only to see the same sight. Lindsay was lying on the ground, eyes wide open and hair strewn across the cardboard she had been left on. Her hands were tied together behind her back with duct tape and her shirt and pants were torn and covered with blood._

"_L-Lindsay?" said Danny again as he finally found the strength to move forward. He dropped his kit and began to kneel next to the body._

_Don knew what he needed to do, but he knew Danny was going to be mad as hell when he did it. Gently, but with enough strength to control him, Flack grabbed his friends shoulder and began to push him away from the scene. "I'm sorry, Dan, we can't be here anymore."_

_Danny began to snap out of his daze and fight back against Flack's grip. "No," he stammered. "No, no, no, no, no. Lindsay? LINDSAY!" he screamed and then the fight really began. Danny tried to jump out of Don's grip and run back to his wife, but he couldn't; Flack held strong and continued to push Danny back out of the scene._

_Tears filled his eyes and voice and he spoke to Danny. "I'm sorry, Danny. I'm so sorry."_

"_No! Lindsay!" He continued to fight and scream as tears began to flow down his cheeks. As time elapsed, he quickly began to fight harder and harder until Flack had to ask another officer for assistance with his hysterical friend. "No, no, that's my wife; that's my Montana!"_

_A third officer came and took Don's place as he pulled out his cell. "Mac, it's Flack. We need someone from nights to take the case on 23__rd__." He was trying to keep the grief out of his voice, but Danny was still hysterical and had attracted the attention of the shoppers passing by. _

Sure, now they pay attention,_ thought Flack._

"_Don, who is that screaming in the background," asked Mac._

"_It's Danny."_

"_What's wrong with him?"_

"_I-it's the victim," said Don, tears finally starting to flow. "Mac, it's Lindsay."_

* * *

"WHY?" screamed Danny, slamming his fist into the soft earth and sending muddy water flying. "Why did you leave me? You told me you would always be here for me! You were what kept me sane; you were what kept me alive. So what do I do now? Why did you leave me here to drown, Lindsay?"

He looked up at her tombstone and cried. It had been two days since she was found in the alley, but he missed her so badly he felt his heart was bleeding. He looked up at the white marble angel that stood atop her tombstone. Her wings were folded behind her and here eyes were partly closed as she looked down where his angel lie in the ground. The rain ran down her face and it made it appear as if the creature was crying. _See, Montana, even the angels cry for you,_ he thought.

He heard footsteps behind him and stood up. He wiped the tears from his eyes, even though the rain would have masked and replaced them anyway, and turned. Don stood behind him with a little girl in his arms dressed in a little light pink dress, her light brown curly hair framing her rosy cheeks. The shoes she was wearing were covered in mud, as was the bottom of her bright yellow raincoat.

Don smiled a sad smile at his friend and lightly bounced the wriggling little girl in his one arm as he held the umbrella in the other. He put the little girl, who couldn't have been more that two ad a half feet tall, on the ground as she was wiggling so much he couldn't hold her. "She's been asking for Daddy for the past half and hour," he said as the little girl walked wobbly through the wet grass.

"Boom!" she said to Flack as she pointed at Danny.

"Thanks right, McKenzie," said Flack as he giggled at the little girl's name for her father, "there's Boom."

The little girl lifted her arms up to her daddy, pinching her hands together in a 'give me' fashion. "Boom," she said again.

Danny lifted up his one-year-old daughter and she put her forehead on his. She looked at him, her beautiful eyes glittering in the rain, chocolate brown surrounded by golden brown hair. Tears filled his eyes again as he looked at he and Lindsay's little miracle, and saw Lindsay in her eyes. The tears flowed down his face again as soft sobs crossed his lips.

He couldn't help but smile when his little girl reached up and tried to wipe the tears off of his cheeks with her little hands. His smile made her laugh, showing the Messer smile that she had inherited. She looked behind Danny and pointed. "Oooo," she cooed.

He turned to see what she was pointing at and saw her little fingers pointing at the angel on top of the grave stone. "That's an angel, Kenzie," said Danny smile at his little girl's antics. "Can you say _angel_?" He said the last word slowly so she could copy him and try the word.

"Mommy!" she said and she clapped.

Danny was taken aback, but then smiled as the tears once again escaped his eyes. "That's right, baby. Mommy's an angel."

"Mommy," she said again, dramatically pointing at the angel.

That was when he realized it. Lindsay hadn't left him alone to drown. She may have left him without a lifesaver, but she had given him island inside this little girl; an island that would quickly grow into his world. Those eyes that had given him hope and home were now in the little bundle of joy he held in his arms.

_She_ was his light.

"Danny," said Flack as he walked to the pair and held his umbrella over them, "we should get her out of the rain. Besides, we gotta get ready for the trial on Lindsay's assaulters tomorrow."

"Yeah," he said, his voice a little brighter, "let's go."

The little girl wriggled out of his arms onto the ground and began to run. "McKenzie Marie Messer, come back here," Danny said with a voice filled with laughter.

He went to grab her but stopped when he saw her walk up to her mother's tombstone. She leaned forward and kissed the cool stone where her mother's name was written. "Bye, Mommy," she said before turning around and running back to her 'boom's' arms, giggling happily.

The trio walked across the large puddles of water toward the car Flack had brought with him. Danny felt his little girl latch her arms around his neck and then pull back, looking at him with her mother's eyes. "Love you, Boom."

It was then he decided he was going to raise that little girl to be the perfect mixture of New Yorker and Montana Girl. He was going to raise her to be a better person than he was; like her mother. Danny smiled as he placed her in her car seat in the back of Don's car. "Love you too, cowgirl."

_Yeah…_

_Everything's alright._

* * *

So, how did I do? Please review.


End file.
